Celeste
by Janet Cab
Summary: Jean piensa en la prisa que tiene, en que lo necesitan en otra parte y en lo mucho que daría por un beso más, de esos con sabor a rayos de sol y sarcasmo barato. Drabble del 82 del manga (con Jearmin implícito, por supuesto).


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, lo cual es lógico, porque si fuera mío no tendríamos el fandom lleno de memes sobre tostadas y puntos de cocción en este preciso instante, básicamente porque el 82 JAMÁS habría pasado. Dicho esto, no quería escribir fic al respecto porque hacerlo significa aceptar lo sucedido, pero necesito desahogarme.

 **NdA:** si queréis lo que yo creo que son buenas noticias, leed al final. No sigáis adelante si no lleváis al día el manga.

* * *

 _Celeste_

* * *

 **J** ean aterriza de espaldas sobre un tejado a dos aguas pintado de granate.

Tiene la cara cubierta de sangre y desesperanza, le borbotean los alaridos y las explosiones en los oídos, y Connie grita el nombre de Sasha de una forma tan desgarradora que Jean casi puede escuchar su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y solo cuando le tiemblan las manos agrietadas y los labios resecos entiende que quizá sea el suyo, y no comprende por qué todos siguen peleando, por qué hay dos bandos en las guerras y a nadie parece dolerle que ambos pierdan cada vez que se enfrentan.

Por qué nadie detiene esa locura y decide que ya es suficiente.

Armin está con Eren, y lejos de tranquilizarse, Jean se nota estrangular de angustia, porque los planes de Armin son eficaces y descabellados y eficientes, y alguien tiene que decirle que a veces el precio a pagar es demasiado alto, y hay cosas que Jean no está dispuesto a sacrificar, hay límites y Armin es absurdamente idealista y peligrosamente valiente y _no sabe_ ponerlos.

Piensa en su cabello forjado a base de camomila y suavidad, en sus cejas ridículas y en su sonrisa abierta y confiable, en lo mucho que se hacen falta para lamerse las heridas y crecer juntos, en lo muchísimo que daría por prepararle un poco de café y verle leer concentrado y embelesado, sentado en el comedor con los hombros distendidos y el gesto amable.

En lo que daría por un beso más, de esos con sabor a rayos de sol y sarcasmo barato.

 _Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tengo que-_

Mikasa no tiene ojos para él. Ni para Sasha.

Lo único que tiene son dos espadas y el corazón en un puño, porque si mira alrededor se derrumba y no puede permitírselo, y Jean se recuerda que él tampoco puede dejarse aniquilar por la pena, que todavía hay personas por las que debe ser fuerte y que Armin y Eren están solos contra esa mole de músculo y vapor y _Armin lo necesita._

Se levanta con la pierna hormigueando, a punto de desfallecer, y justo entonces la siente.

La punzada en el pecho.

El fuego en la garganta.

El hielo en la boca del estómago.

El escozor en el lagrimal.

Intenta convencerse de que solo es una sensación. Que es una respuesta emocional a la fatiga y la pesadumbre. Que _Eren no lo permitiría_ , _es su hermano, no lo consentiría jamás,_ pero entonces se encuentra buscando los ojos de Mikasa y se consume, se devasta y todo se reduce a cenizas.

Ve la sorpresa descarnada. La incredulidad y la amargura en su expresión blanca y negra, surcada de lágrimas. Conmocionada.

Y de alguna manera lo saben los dos.

 _Armin._

—¡JEAN! ¡NO!

Y Jean solo recuerda gritar desquiciado de rabia - _Armin-_ y abalanzarse sobre el monstruo metálico - _ARMIN_ \- que una vez fue su amigo, antes de que las casas derruidas, las derrotas abrasadoras, los bosques verdes, los amigos incombustibles, los muros endebles, las pérdidas disfrazadas de triunfos - _Dios mío,_ _ARMIN_ -, la fe de cristal y los cielos infinitos se fundan en tinta negra.

Le parece distinguir una chispa celeste en el centro antes de que todo se apague; como una gota de agua vertiéndose al mar con el que sueña desde que conoce a Armin.

* * *

Y ya está. Estuve hablando con **MagiAllie** y me contó que hay una teoría que dice que al final Jean es el único superviviente, así que GRACIAS pero ya me lo cargo yo y le ahorro el sufrimiento de quedarse solo en medio del mundo. También hay gente que dice que Armin se va a transformar en titán pero yo me preparo para lo peor.

Sé que me he marcado cantidad de faroles en lo que a fics respecta. Soy consciente de ello. Al final de la Bio explico por qué me cuesta tanto ser constante, y cómo me duele y cómo lo estoy superando. Me quedan solo siete escenas para acabar un fic que empezaré a publicar la última semana de julio si Kaith me da su beneplácito. Esta vez sí que sí. Palabra. El título es _Entreguerras_ , tiene lugar catorce años después de los acontecimientos de SnK y no respeta su esencia porque todos están vivos y son felices. No será muy largo; como mucho 65 páginas (de momento ya tengo 42).

Estad atentos si os apetece un chute de azúcar y buen rollo.

¿Un review contando de qué forma mataríais a Isayama?


End file.
